Olvidarte, Nunca
by AndreitaCC
Summary: Oscar y André, un amor sin límites que sobrepasa todas las barreras. Este es mi segundo fanfic de la rosa de versalles. Pasen a leer y no olviden dejar sus reviews!


**Olvidarte, Nunca**

 **Capítulo 1: Declaración**

Sentía que el peso de él la estaba ahogando, sentir su respiración, su olor, ese olor que siempre la había acompañado pero que nunca había notado tanto.

Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, sin embargo, no había nada de suavidad o ternura en esos besos ni en sus caricias. Sus manos la estaban explorando, se colaban por dentro de su blusa, acariciaban su piel pura, jamás tocada por un hombre.

Su voz ronca pronunciaba su nombre -Oscar, Oscar. Le decía que ella era el amor de su vida- te amo Oscar,

Abrió los ojos y vio como él la besaba mientras gruesas gotas rodaban por su rostro sin afeitar hace varios días. De un momento a otro él abrió sus ojos, estaban rojos por el llanto, pero brillaban como dos esmeraldas, tenían un fuego embriagador. Se despego por un momento de ella la miraba penetrantemente, recorrió todo el cuerpo de ella con su mirada febril.

Ella aprovecho para preguntarle – Qué quieres de mí, André

Al escuchar su voz él soltó sus brazos, se retiró lentamente y se paró en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de ella. Sin mirarla de nuevo dijo: - Te amo, quiero amarte, eso es lo que quiero, quiero que me ames, que pudieras sentir lo que yo siento, que pudieras verte como yo te veo. Eres y serás siempre mi único amor. No te pido perdón por amarte, creo que no sé hacer otra cosa más que eso. Pero si te pido perdón por haberte atacado de esta forma tan violenta. Lo siento, nunca más en lo que me queda de vida intentaré algo así. Perdóname mi amor. Pero no pude más, no quise callar más, este amor me quema el alma, estás metida en mi pecho desde que tengo 15 años. He estado ahí para ti, he secado tus lágrimas, he espantado tus miedos, hoy he arriesgado todo eso, todo por una oportunidad de tener tu amor. Perdóname mi amor.

Oscar no pudo articular ni una palabra, su más grande temor había sido ese, el amor de André, de su amigo inseparable, su par, su compañero de juegos; aquel chiquillo de ojos juguetones que había llegado a su casa una tarde de otoño hace 20 años. Siempre supo que él estaba enamorado de ella. No había otra explicación a esa devoción que André profesaba por ella, él siempre tenía la palabra justa, la mano dispuesta para ella cada vez que caía, su hombro fuerte para llorar. Las pocas veces que había llorado en sus 27 años de vida, lo había hecho en esos hombros.

Tuvo miedo, nadie la había instruido en las artes amatorias, no sabía nada de lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer al cerrar las puertas de la alcoba. Sabía lo que había escuchado en el palacio de Versailles y ese no era el mejor lugar para aprender de esos menesteres.

Sabía que André la amaba, pero siempre dudo de que él confesará sus sentimientos y menos de que los confesará con tanta urgencia, con esas ansías. Tuvo miedo, vio algo que no supo describir en los ojos de André, no vio esa mirada tranquila y amable, vio fuego y deseo, algo que ella nunca había experimentado. También sabía que él jamás le haría daño. Él siempre haría hasta lo imposible por protegerla.

No pudo dormir esa noche. Al amanecer todo sería diferente. Cómo la miraría de nuevo. Él había jurado protegerla y era él quien la había violentado de esa manera en nombre del amor. Cómo podría decir que la amaba si le había causado tanto daño. – Dios, perdóname, por que ella nunca lo hará.

Dejó su cuarto antes de que el sol saliera, alistó los caballos y cuando termino se dispuso a arreglar los jardines.

Oscar lo vio desde su ventana. André había acabado de cumplir 28 años, ya no era un niño. Lo vio con las herramientas de jardinería, estaba en medio de los narcisos y los lirios. Se veía intranquilo, triste y cabizbajo.

Había arreglado todo para irse un tiempo a sus tierras en Normandía. No podía verlo así. Necesitaba tranquilizar su mente, no había dormido en toda la noche. Las palabras de André habían confirmado lo que ella sabía hace muchos años. Necesitaba tiempo para ella, pero también sabía que él necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido, sabía que tampoco era fácil para él. Ya no sería lo mismo para ellos. Necesitaban estar alejados por un momento.

Salió después de tomar su desayuno, se encontró con él en los establos, estaba guardando las herramientas de jardinería que había usado.

-Buenos días Oscar

-Buenos días André

Ninguno se atrevió a mirar al otro.

-Estaré unos días en Normandía. Creo que necesitamos tiempo para pensar y para olvidar. Lo siento André.

Oscar se acercó y tomó las manos de André en las de ella. -sé que no quisiste hacerme daño, nunca lo harías, lo sé. Pero no debiste enamorarte de alguien como yo.

André intentó hablar, pero Oscar cayó sus labios con una de sus manos

-No André, por favor no hagas esto más difícil. Nos veremos pronto y olvidaremos todo lo que paso. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

André vio como ella montó a César y Salió rumbo a Normandía. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría lejos? ¿Qué pasaría al regresar, podría de verdad ser todo como antes?

Una semana, siete días sin ella. La había pensado cada instante. Todas las siete noches se colaba en la habitación de ella, tocaba lentamente las teclas del piano, miraba la habitación y recordaba cada segundo de esa noche en la que ella le dijo que deseaba haber nacido hombre, que necesitaba que volvieran a tratarla como tal, ella quería despojarse de todo lo que le recordara que había nacido mujer. Recordó como la tomó de los brazos y la forzó a besarlo. Recordó también el miedo con que ella lo miró.

Lloró amargamente a lo pies de la cama de su amada Oscar, tenía entre sus brazos su guerrera roja.

-perdóname, Oscar, perdóname, pero por favor vuelve, vuelve a mí.

Lloró hasta que el sueño lo venció y no se dio cuenta que la noche le había dado paso al día.

¡André, qué te pasa, André despierta, por favor!

Un ángel, sí era un ángel que pronunciaba su nombre, se escuchaba tan dulce. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada, una mirada calma y serena que le transmitía paz y calidez aún en esa fría mañana de mediados de septiembre.

-Oscar, eres tú, regresaste. Volviste a mí.

André la abrazo tiernamente, ella respondió al abrazo. Lo había extrañado, había extrañado su olor, sus hermosos ojos verdes, su calor. Se quedaron un rato abrazados, fue ella quien rompió la unión diciendo: - André por favor, dile a la nana que me prepare un baño y un gran desayuno. Muero de hambre.

André sonrió, en ese instante supo que era posible que las cosas entre ellos volvieran a ser como antes. Podían volver a ser ese par de chicos inseparables.

-Bienvenida Oscar!

Lo vio salir de su habitación, recogió su guerrera del suelo, olía a él, la estrujo en sus brazos y aspiro su aroma.

-Estoy en casa de nuevo.


End file.
